A lane keep assist device which controls steering of a vehicle so that the vehicle does not deviate from a travel lane is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The device keeps the vehicle in the travel lane regardless of a camber of a road surface of the travel lane by detecting the camber of the road surface of the travel lane and correcting an amount of steering control in accordance with the camber of the road surface.